La Princesa de la espada y El Héroe Legendario
by luz.skywardsword
Summary: En esta nueva tierra de hyrule un nuevo héroe a nacido quien junto a compañía de farore oráculo de los secretos y la princesa Zelda se aventuran en búsqueda de una joven princesa milenaria que a pesar de los años sigue teniendo la misma edad, quien ayudara a restaurar la espada maestra al máximo y vencer a ganondorf...
1. Prologo

Por favor recordar que los personajes no son míos si no de NINTENDO® y de la saga original The Legend Of Zelda, espero que les guste.

UNA NUEVA LEYENDA

-.- PROLOGO-.-

NACE UN NUEVO HEROE DEL TIEMPO

Hace ya muchos años se cuenta una leyenda de aquel niño cuyo destino fue atado a salvar a una joven princesa, salvar el mundo y obtener la paz. Pero este fue encerrado al sacar la espada maestra del pedestal del tiempo en el templo del tiempo, era apenas un niño de tan solo diez años por lo mucho no podía salvar a todos con la poca fuerza que tenia, encerrado en un lugar llamado cámara de los sabios, quienes protegían el reino sagrado que contenía un legendario poder llamado la trifuerza que contenía el poder de las diosas doradas, durmió por siete años hasta que por fin se convirtió en un adulto, la trifuerza era un poder omnipotente que para la raza hylian era desconocida la causa del por qué solo se apegaba tan fácil a los mortales y no a los dioses, esa fue la causa de muchas guerras y de la avaricia; el temible señor de las tinieblas quien deseaba el poder, tener el control de todo hyrule y el mundo entero, deseaba la dominación de las tinieblas en aquel reino tan extenso y no solo deseaba hyrule sino también las otras regiones como los dominios zora, la montaña de la muerte donde habitaban los Goron, entre muchas, y a su disposición se encontraban las gerudo que era una raza orgullosa y fuerte de mujeres quienes gobernaban esa región, cada cien años nacía un varón cuyo destino era convertirse en heredero al trono de aquella región del desierto.

Afortunadamente el joven guerrero logro vencer con su coraje al mismo señor de las tinieblas, rey de los demonios GANONDORF que fue encerrado en el reino sagrado y la paz volvió a reinar en hyrule… pero el joven no estaba en su propia época por lo que la joven princesa lo devolvió a su tiempo con una ocarina llamada la ocarina del tiempo, y así para no repetir las tragedias que paso el joven que ahora volvió a ser un niño, advirtió a la princesa de lo que pasaría si no detenían a ganondorf, esta le advirtió a su padre y así ganondorf fue encarcelado y así el tiempo siguió pasando, claro la gente no tenía idea de que había pasado y tampoco tenía idea de quién era el héroe del tiempo, no existió la leyenda del héroe hasta mucho tiempo después….

MILES DE AÑOS MÁS TARDE

En un pueblo llamado ordon viven personas comunes y corrientes, los humanos quienes trabajaban en diversos empleos, ganadería, pesca, agricultura, herrería, etc. Pero había un joven en especial era un hylian quien se especializaba en la enseñanza de la caza, tiro con arco, empuñar una espada, defensa con escudo, aprendió desde muy pequeño, su padre le había enseñado todo eso, lamentablemente su padre cayó en la guerra que hubo unos ocho años atrás en ese entonces el niño que ahora era un joven tenía solo nueve años. Su madre y el eran los únicos hylian en el pueblo que conocían ese tipo de artes de la guerra, a y también tenía una habilidad muy buena para tocar instrumentos musicales que le serbia de mucho. Él le enseñaba a los niños a tocar todo tipo de instrumentos y era muy popular entre las chicas pero él no tenía interés en las jóvenes, pues para el todas eran solamente unas buenas amigas aunque muy queridas pero solo como amigas, nunca le intereso tener una relación de noviazgo con jóvenes mujeres.

Madre del joven – ¡hijo! Ayúdame aquí con Epona

Hijo – ya voy mama

El joven llega al establo donde se encontraba la señora y la yegua

Madre – Link que esperas vamos epona está muy inquieta si tu no estas

Link – epona tranquila chica ya estoy aquí no temas.

Madre – bueno hijo seguiré con otras cosas encárgate de epona y luego ve al bosque a cazar entendido

Link – si madre esperaba que lo dijeras – se llevo a epona de su correa – bueno me llevare a epona y luego la bañare en la fuente de farore.

Madre – de acuerdo bueno nos veremos más tarde hijo ten cuidado ¿está bien?

Link – si mama lo tendré, gracias

AFUERA DE SU CASA…

¿ – ¡Link! – lo llamaba la voz aguda de una chica

Link – eh? ¿Cremia qué haces aquí? ¿Me necesitas para algo? – el Pregunto amablemente

Cremia – no la verdad solo quería verte Link – lo dijo sonrojada

Link – oh enserio pues ya me viste ahora lo siento pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero no sería mala idea que me acompañaras ¿quieres venir? – para no hacerle triste lo que dijo la invito a ir con él a cazar y bañar a epona

Cremia con su cara sonrojada y apenada acepto ir, se acerco tímidamente al joven y se fueron hacia el bosque con epona… pero en ese momento se cruzaron con la gemela de Cremia, Malon, quien llevaba a una pequeñita de la mano Romani, su hermana menor de las dos chicas.

Link – oh que gran sorpresa como estas Malon, hola Romani

Malon – hola Link

Romani – hola Hermano

Link – hermanita te vez muy linda hoy, pero me tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas.

Malon – jejeje mira que tenemos aquí como estas hermanita que haces con link, de esas cosas hablas Link de hacer algunas cosas (o-o malpensada)

Link – ¿que? Eres ò_ó una malpensada Malon, y además lo dices en frente de Romani

Malon – cálmate ella no sabe de qué hablamos y además se ven bien juntos

Cremia – basta Malon vete y déjame en paz

Romani – nos vemos hermano adiós

Link – adiós pequeña Romani

Malon – adiós…. Par de enamorados

Cremia – malooooon! Eres horrible

Link – hay que va a ser de ella… bueno a donde nos dirigíamos, vamos epona

Cremia y link llegaron al bosque donde Link cazo a dos jabalíes salvajes que llevo cargando dejando a Cremia sola en el caballo y el cargando los dos jabalíes salvajes.

Cremia – te vez cansado Link, quieres que te ayude.

Link – no te preocupes yo puedo – jalo a ambos jabalís con mucha fuerza hasta la fuente de farore donde descansaron pon un rato, y luego de descansar a bañar a epona

Cremia – oye Link…

Link - ¿Qué pasa Cremia?

Cremia – yo quería preguntar…. ¿A caso te gusta alguna chica del pueblo?

Link – eh? Pues como decirlo la verdad no considero a ninguna de las chicas de esa manera, todas son mis amigas inclusive tu Cremia, eres mi mejor amiga de la infancia junto con Malon ustedes me enseñaron a montar a epona, epona las considera como sus dueñas también claro siempre han sido sus dueñas hasta que me la dieron pero eso es lo que pienso… ¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas? – el joven tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que Cremia escondía.

Cremia – te seré sincera…. La verdad Link es que yo estoy ena…

En un instante su declaración fue cortada por una sorpresa no muy agradable, habían salido un tipo de monstruos, que parecían tener razonamiento pero solo para atacar y además eran un tipo de hombres cerdos, en ese mismo instante Link y Cremia subieron a epona y cabalgaron lo más rápido posible pero… ¿¡que!? Había una especie de barrera hecha de madera que les obstruía el paso y los hombres cerdo llegaron, al parecer querían secuestrar a Cremia y matar a link.

Aunque el muchacho llevaba su escudo, espada y arco eran demasiados y lograron tirar a Link y dejarlo inconsciente, mientras se habían llevado a todas las jóvenes del pueblo, fueran niñas o jovencitas se las habían llevado incluyendo a Cremia después de lograr vencer a Link.

Esta gritaba repetidamente el nombre del muchacho y pedía auxilio

Cremia – ¡LINK! ¡LINK! ¡NOOO! ¡SUELTENME! ¡LINK! ¡AYUDENME, ALGUIEN! ¡AYUDA! ¡LINK! ¡AYUDAAAAAA!

Pero Link no respondía, Cremia se temía peor, que este no estuviera solo inconsciente sino muerto.

EN LA FUENTE DEL ESPIRITU

Unas horas más tarde seguía tirado en el suelo, soñando cosas extrañas…

SUEÑO DE LINK

Link se encontraba de pie viendo cómo es que paso la época del héroe del tiempo, en aquel entonces hyrule era una tierra pacifica de prosperidad, llena de bondad en sus habitantes, pero esta pacifica tierra se había vuelto en tinieblas a lo lejos se veía como llegaban nubes obscuras a cubrir el reino y sus alrededores, llenando a la gente de dudas y de miedo, temor y mas temor en cada persona y una joven que irradiaba brillo, un brillo celestial, un aura que daba tranquilidad aunque esta estuviera preocupada de lo que pasaría si no se detenía a la maldad que venía de un reino cuyo destino era vivir en el ocaso eterno, y a el rey de la maldad juntos uniendo fuerzas para vengarse de aquel pacifico reino.

Entonces un rayo de esperanza ilumino a esta tierra, un joven capaz de transformarse en bestia pero cuyo deseo era devolver la paz a esa tierra donde Vivian sus seres queridos y su destino era detener al malvado y poder salvar nueva mente a ese reino y a su gente.

Esa, solo había sido una de las muchas guerras que hubo en ese tiempos, sin embargo ya había pasado lo mismo un siglo atrás antes de la guerra entre hyrule y lo antes mencionado el crepúsculo; pero aquella guerra anterior, antes de la del crepúsculo, fue la época del héroe del tiempo que fue la primera aparición de el héroe por primera vez un niño que viajo entre el pasado y el futuro y de esa forma salvar hyrule.

La pregunta fue del mismo Link cuestionada para él, ¿por qué sueño esto? ¿Que fue? ¿Qué es esto? no lo comprendo.

Y una voz de mujer le decía

? – seguro te preguntas ¨ ¿Por qué sueño con esto? ¿Qué paso antes?¨ verdad Link

Link – ¿quién eres? ¿Por qué no te puedo ver? ¿Donde estas? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

? – soy uno de los tres oráculos, soy farore, oráculo de los secretos, y te advierto que lo que sueñas no cualquiera lo ve, sin embargo tu eres un caso especial muchacho de cabello rubio, eres una de las reencarnaciones de los héroes del tiempo.

Link - ¿¡QUE!? – miro sorprendido a la nada, dando vueltas para intentar observar quien le había dicho esa sorprendente noticia, aun el muchacho sin saber porque siempre tuvo ese instinto de querer proteger a el gran hyrule, pensaba que tal vez era debido a que su padre fue un caballero real de hyrule, pero esto lo llevaba a una nueva teoría, tal vez era cierto pues el joven que vio en su sueño se parecía a él, aunque con el cabello de estilo diferente y color entre rubio y castaño claro ojos de un azul rey profundo y un caballo si no que igual notoriamente a epona su fiel yegua que acompañaba al héroe.

Farore – pero debes recordar muchacho que este es tu destino y no lo puedes cambiar, tu naciste con el destino del héroe y ahora debes reconocerlo, reconocer que eres el portador de la trifuerza del coraje y que debes proteger a aquella joven princesa que porta la trifuerza de la sabiduría de las manos del maléfico rey de la obscuridad, debes encontrar al portador de la trifuerza del poder y detenerlo con la legendaria espada maestra, que disipa las tinieblas y trae luz a esta tierra, de ahora en adelante yo Farore en mi forma hylian te ayudare a proteger tu destino y al mundo. Seré tu compañera y te ayudare a alcanzar tu objetivo Link.

Link – oye pero porque yo, solo soy un campesino cualquiera…

Farore – déjame decirte que tus reencarnaciones nunca llegaron a ser caballeros natos, sin embargo tenían una habilidad natural para los encuentros con espada y arco entre otras cualidades no muy concuerdas a su posición. Ya despierta dormilón tienes mucho camino por recorrer para tu encuentro con la princesa de estas tierras.

Link – eh yo espera…

Farore – Link puedes oírme ya despierta, es una orden vamos despierta flojo.

Link – eh ¿que? ¿Qué pasa? – lo decía frenético despertando como loco al oír la voz de la joven, aun más joven que él.

Farore – bueno, te informo lo que ha pasado aquí… han secuestrado a todas las doncellas de este pueblo excepto a Ilia, Salma, Anju, corina y Paula, no culpo a los bulbin de no querer llevarse a Paula es que, como decirlo de una manera no tan cruel, ¿fea?, se han salvado gracias a que Ilia ha escondido a las chicas ahí, sin embargo no logro salvar a tu novia sus hermanas, cabelle, Bea y Abril a y también a las mujeres mayores del pueblo.

Link – ¿a quién te refieres como ¨mi¨ novia?

Farore – a la chica esa pelirroja llamada Cremia si no me equivoco, se nota que te gusta…

Link – eso no es verdad… lo digo enserio una cosa es que sea como mi hermana y otra… y Romani ella también fue secuestrada…

Farore – eres un asalta cunas

Link – no solo que ella me preocupa más, es más pequeña y yo jure protegerla como mi hermana y… has dicho a mujeres mayores también, eso significa que mi madre…

Farore – noooo espera Link, tú no debe…

Link – ¡madre!

Para un encuentro horrible Link diviso a su madre en el suelo completamente llena de sangre y una espada en su mano pero su madre no respondía a su llamado (nota: Ver a distancia, percibir confusamente)

Link – ¡mama, responde mama por qué no respondes despierta mama…. Mama… mama… porque madre por qué, no debí dejarte sola! – sollozo al ver a su madre caída, pensó que era su culpa por dejarla sola y no ir por ella cuando la necesitaba, ahora estaba solo sin nadie, pero entonces recordó aquellas personas importante con las cual contaba que le daban un trato de familia, amor y comprensión y ahora tenía que salvarles antes de perderlas también.

Farore – se que no es momento Link, pero deberías verte a ti mismo…

Link se sorprendió al ver lo que traía puesto, era la túnica que portaba aquel héroe pero era un poco distinta, esta parecía más antigua que la del héroe bestia y muy diferente a la des héroe del tiempo. Seco sus lagrimas e intento decir lo mas entusiasma posible, irse e ir por sus amigas

CONTINUARA

Bueno aquí mi primer ¨capitulo¨ que en realidad es prologo de la historia y seguido de esto sugerencias, criticas serán bien recibidas. Gracias por leerlo

Hasta un nuevo capitulo


	2. CAPITULO 1

_LA PRINCESA DE LA ESPADA Y EL HEROE LEGENDARIO_

Capitulo 1 LA PRINCESA ZELDA Y EL CAMINO HACIA LA ESPADA MAESTRA

TODAVIA EN ORDON

Link miro su traje antes de partir, se sorprendió ver una espada en su espalda y de un de repente saco el escudo hyliano de su difunto padre y blandió su espada para derrotar a los monstruos que había

Link después de derrotar a los pocos bolbins y bokoblins fue a ver a Ilia y las demás, Salma, Anju, Corina y Paula.

Ilia – oigan, están bien chicas…

Salma – yo sí pero no sé cómo este mi padre

Anju – abuela, madre, espero que estén bien haya arriba

Corina – de igual forma no estoy tan preocupado, mi hermano no estaba, por suerte

Paula estaba en un estado tan grande de shock que no podía ni hablar y se le caían las lagrimas, no quería saber que era lo que había pasado, solo deseaba ver a Link

Link – Ilia, donde están ILIA RESPONDE

Ilia logro reconocer la voz del joven y rápido como pudo abrió la puerta del sótano donde se escondían…

Ilia – ¡oye! Link por aquí

Link – Ilia ¿están bien? – la tomo en sus brazos y después la joven respondió

Ilia – si estamos bien pero no todas estamos aquí

Link – lo se farore me lo conto y además mi madre esta…

Ilia – lo…. lo siento por ti link

Paula - ¡LINK! ¡LINK! ¡LINK!

Link – ¿qué pasa? ¿Te han herido?

Paula – solo te quería abrazar – así como lo dijo inmediatamente abrazo al joven apuesto y este pues

Link – no es momento de estas cosas suéltame tengo que ir por Cremia y las demás…- eh ahí su primer error que delataba su afecto hacia la joven – _que me pasa por que mencione a Cremia primero soy un idiota… _- con las mejillas coloradas de un tenue rosa, siguió explicando lo que pensaba hacer y que tendría un viaje junto a farore para rescatar a las jóvenes del pueblo y a las señoras también…

Farore – lo sabia te has delatado tu solo jajaa sabia que te atrae la chica...

Después de un rato Farore notaba la tristeza de link en sus ojos azul profundo, por lo sucedido a su madre e intento animarle…

Farore – Vamos Link ya vámonos, debemos llegar lo antes posible a hyrule y encontrarnos con Zelda la princesa de hyrule, y averiguar los planes del malvado rey de las tinieblas GANONDORF.

Link – estoy seguro de que si no te hacías miniatura podríamos haber ido muy lento, suerte que puedo correr sin cansarme aunque me gustaría saber que fue de epona…

Farore – Cuidado mira al frente tonto

Link solo alcanzo a decir un pequeño – eh? – y cayó al suelo por SU… SI era epona, regreso

Farore – Vaya suerte mira que ya era hora – vamos Link monta a epona y larguémonos de aquí

Link monto a epona y junto a farore se fueron hacia el castillo

Farore – mira es un festival por el regreso de la princesa Zelda

Link – ¿qué? Entonces ella es a quien debemos ver…

Farore – si aunque hoy es un día especial, será mejor ir con cautela y no llamar la atención o sería peligroso

Link – está bien aunque la princesa no se ve viene encerrada en el carruaje… sigamos

Corrieron hacia el castillo pero había guardias por doquier, así que Link tomo un atajo más rápido, escalar por los techos. Había subido por las enredaderas de una casa y haciendo parkour, brinco de tejado en tejado hasta llegar al castillo donde alrededor de las pequeñas especies de murallas no había nadie vigilando…

La princesa estaba ya adentro del palacio y farore advirtió que había mucha seguridad haci que tenía que tener cuidado al escabullirse y entrar a el jardín donde la princesa había salido a dar un pequeño paseo.

Muy hábilmente link esquivo a los guardias que custodiaban el jardín y en poco tiempo llego hasta donde se encontraba la joven princesa…

Princesa – eh quien eres extraño viajero

Pero Link no respondía, claro estaba que la princesa era tan bella que el joven se quedo sin palabras, no lo culpen, también es una persona y siente… (Aunque no se note, nunca dicen si a link le gusta alguna chica)

Farore – todo lo tengo que hacer yo – le dijo a Link en voz baja y después – hola estimada princesa, mi nombre es farore soy el oráculo de los secretos y mi compañero ha venido a verle su excelencia, ya que se acerca la época obscura y no creemos que sea seguro para usted estar aquí en el castillo.

Princesa –entonces ustedes deben ser… el héroe que custodia la espada legendaria, cuyo poder dicen ser el máximo y que puede repeler al mal… lo siento no me eh presentado, mi nombre es Zelda princesa de hyrule, y eh estado esperando este momento toda mi vida, prácticamente - miro al joven – y tu ¿eres? ¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento cuáles son mis modales, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?

Link seguía mudo…

Farore – Link habla, rayos piensa en Cremia – y le dio un golpe

Link – ¿eh?, l-lo lamento su majestad mi-mi nombre es Link y vengo a pedir de su fuerza, ya que hemos visto venir la época obscura a las tierras, claro ejemplo es la desaparición de varias doncellas de muchos pueblos pero aun así, no sabemos donde están… y además de las doncellas, debemos buscar la espada maestra que de igual forma farore no sabe donde se localiza y creímos que usted sabría – hablo rápido después de reaccionar al golpe

Zelda – efectivamente Link sé donde se encuentra, pero no sé si este todavía en ese lugar, puesto que ya hace mucho tiempo que no se habla de aquel santuario donde se encontraba la legendaria espada Maestra… puede que no les sirva de mucho pero el último lugar de la leyenda dice que se encuentra al sur de…

De pronto una luz destellante separo al joven de la princesa tirando a ambos en el suelo y llevándose consigo a la joven que gritaba pidiendo auxilio, pero Link había caído y su cabeza había pegado con la cama de Zelda.

Farore muy preocupada fue a ver el estado del muchacho, no era nada grave pero tampoco fue tan suave el golpe…

¨Link despierta¨ decía una voz que le sonaba familiar

¨link despierta, yo te guiare a la espada solamente tienes que escucharme¨

Farore interrumpió y preocupada solo decía:

Farore – LINK, LINK LEVANTATE PORFAVOR DESPIERTA

Link estaba perdido en su sueño que resulto serle útil para la búsqueda de la famosa espada.

Link – ¿qué pasa? Farore ¿escuchaste la voz?

Farore – con mis gritos solo podía escuchar la mía, ¿escuchaste la voz de alguien más?

Link – si ella era una mujer, la voz de una joven de mi edad, pero me dijo que podría ayudar en la búsqueda de la espada maestra

Farore – ¡enserio! Entonces dile que nos ayude

Link – la cuestión es… donde esta, solo he hablado con ella dormido

Farore – pues busquemos el cómo hablarle de nuevo, salgamos rápido de aquí, alguien podría pensar que fuimos nosotros los culpables de la desaparición de la princesa…

Y de las sombras parecía salir alguien que estaba escondida

– Quienes son ustedes y que hacen en esta habitación… esperen dijeron desaparición de **LA PRINCESA**…

Link – si ella, ella fue secuestrada por algo, no supe que fue eso pero me desmalle por un golpe en la cabeza que sufrí antes de saber donde se encuentra la espada maestra

Farore – yo lo vi todo, eso que se llevo a Zelda era una especie de mano que de un momento a otro se había llevado a la princesa

– que la espada maestra, aquella espada que se perdió con el paso del tiempo y ahora nadie sabe donde se encuentra…entonces ¿ustedes la buscan con tal de salvar a la princesa del mal?

Farore – Si eso mismo, por cierto ¿quién eres tú?

– yo soy Impa cuidadora de la joven doncella, pero como apenas había regresado no tuve oportunidad de verle ya que estaba arreglando un asunto muy importante

Farore – bueno Impa espero que nos puedas ayudar a encontrar a Zelda

Impa – será un placer

Farore – a si yo soy farore y el es Link

Link – no tenias por que presentarme farore, si mi nombre es Link y por ahora tenemos que irnos y que no sospechen de nosotros además de buscar a unas chicas y la espada también

Impa – ¿mujeres perdidas?, justo era ese asunto tan importante del que hablábamos, debe ser por eso que se llevaron a la doncella

Link – pero y farore, por que no se la llevo a ella también

Farore – a pesar de mi aspecto hylian, sigo siendo diferente a los demás, yo no soy alguien común Link

Link – ah entonces por eso no te llevaron, bueno tenemos que irnos ya vamos no perdamos tiempo…

Farore y Link se despidieron de Impa para luego buscar información sobre las desapariciones de las niñas y mujeres de muchos pueblos y después de buscar mucho una persona de aspecto infantil aunque no fuese de esa manera, apunto a link con su dedo llamándolo, link no sabía que decir ante esto

– Oye… joven – Link temiendo ser el al que llamaban se apunto con el dedo hacia su pecho y con una cara confusa, la **niña** le dijo – si tu – después de acercarse mas – tu ¿quieres saber donde puedes encontrar a las jóvenes del pueblo?

Link – ¿cómo sabe?

– porque tu cara da un aspecto de preocupación, además también como tu busco a mis amigos que se han llevado, parecemos pequeños niños de echo pero somos una raza llamado kokiri, mi nombre es Saria, bueno en fin deseas saber, ¿quieres saber o no?

Link – claro que si entonces tú sabes…

Saria – si lo sé, ellas se encuentran lejos de aquí, donde llaman desierto gerudo, que hace ya muchos años estuvo un famoso lugar llamado patíbulo del desierto, en donde surgieron muchas leyendas urbanas, pero eso no importa…

Link – entonces llévame hasta haya y a cambio te ayudare a encontrar a tus amigas también

Saria – Está bien, vámonos…

Partieron pronto pero no sabían bien como llegarían hasta haya, estaba muy alto y la única forma de llegar era volando…

Saria – ahora solo necesitamos llegar a lo alto, pero ¿Cómo?

Link pensó junto a farore que al parecer no se les ocurría nada hasta que vieron que una pequeña separación de rocas se formaba y en lo más alto había una casa muy grande y de ahí podrían saltar hasta el otro lado…

Link – estas pensando lo mismo que yo…

Farore – si estás hablando de la gran casa enorme si…

Saria los miro y rápido supo lo que pensaban aunque ella le temía a las alturas

Saria – oh no, no voy a saltar de aquí

Link – descuida yo ye tomare y no pasara nada

Farore – preparado

Link – yo ¡siempreeeeee!

Salto con Saria en los brazos y farore en su gorra, aunque farore solo gritaba ¨oh siii esto es genial¨

Link – listo estamos en gerudo

Saria - … - no tenia palabras estaba totalmente, como decirlo, en estado de shock

Farore – uh eso fue intenso de nuevo…

Link – mira ahí está el patíbulo y eso es la nueva fortaleza gerudo… vamos hay que ir sin llamar la atención

Saria – ok eso fue horrible, eso me pasa por confían en los hylian

Link – eso no fue mucho, tranquila Saria, está bien, siempre confía en mí

Saria – bueno

Farore – oye link si estas mujeres te ven sentirán atracción ya que eres un buen guerrero y todas las gerudo le encanta eso…

Link – ¿que? Hay no, eso no me gusta… entonces debo disfrazarme de algo para no ser descubierto

Entonces Link pensó que la única manera de pasar desapercibido es parecer un simple esclavo y no un guerrero…

MÁS TARDE EN LA CARCEL DE LA FORTALESA Y EL PATIBULO

Zelda – ¿eh? Que hago en este lugar

Cremia – auch me duele la cabeza

Zelda – oh por fin has despertado doncella

Cremia – ¿eh? ¿En dónde estamos?

Zelda – eso mismo me pregunto

Cremia – ¿y tú? ¿Quién eres?

Zelda – me llamo Zelda y tú

Cremia – mi nombre es Cremia es un placer

Zelda – ¿de dónde es usted?

Cremia – por favor háblame de tu eres una extraña y estamos en una cárcel no importa ser descorteces señorita Zelda

Zelda – oh está bien – Zelda no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de TU – entonces de dónde vienes

Cremia – yo provengo de un pueblito llamado Ordon donde con mis hermanas vivo felizmente y con un joven de quien cada día vivo enamorada, su nombre es…

Recordó rápidamente el ataque de los bolbins y bokoblins y se asusto

Cremia – oh no LINK debe estar no quiero ni pensarlo

Zelda – ¿Link?

Cremia – si él es mi mejor amigo y al querer protegerme lo dejaron tirado en el suelo y ahora no se que le paso

Zelda – no te preocupes el está bien, te está buscando yo lo sé – sonrió a Cremia que ya casi soltaba lagrimas

Cremia – eh lo c-conociste – dijo casi llorando

Zelda – si es un buen muchacho que se preocupa por sus amigas y familiares.

Cremia – _oh Link en verdad te importamos tanto yo también te extraño_ – pensó la joven

Pero en un pensamiento dijo

Cremia – oye tú te llamas como la princesa de HYRULE

Zelda – ¿eh? Bueno yo… yo soy la princesa de hyrule pero guarda el secreto de acuerdo

Cremia – está bien pero que hace aquí princesa

Zelda es una larga historia bueno todo empezó esta mañana…

A FUERA DE LA FORTALEZA

- ¡Hey! tu esclavo que haces ahí

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos link había golpeado y echo desmayar a una guardia

Link – jejeje soy el mejor

Farore – solo golpeaste a una guardia

Saria – que bueno que puedo usar magia

Link – bueno hay que buscarlas

Farore, Saria y Link buscaron por cada una de las habitaciones hasta que encontraron a una donde se encontraban todas las mujeres

Link – oh si las hemos encontrado

Cremia escucho la voz del rubio y le llamo hacia donde estaba, a esto el joven también reconoció la voz y fue tras ella.

Cremia – LINK, LINK POR AQUÍ

Link – Cremia hay gracias a las diosas sigues viva yo….

Y atrás de ella estaba Zelda que miraba a Link con tranquilidad

Link – princesa está viva – la abrazo de impulso o más bien costumbre –Cremia donde esta Romani y Malon – no soltaba a la princesa, esta se puso roja y cuando Link se dio cuenta de igual forma paso lo mismo

Zelda – eh…

Farore – jejeje Link eres un imbécil suelta a la princesa

Link – a siii eso, eso era. Lo-lo lamento yo me deje llevar princesa y por eso le pido una disculpa… - su cara no dejaba de estar tan roja

Cremia noto la cara del chico, dándole celos e interrumpiendo

Cremia – ¡oye! Link deberíamos salir de aquí, aunque no sé donde se encuentran Malon y Romani no las trajeron a este lugar…. ¡CUIDADO LINK MIRA ARRIBA!

Link, Cremia, Zelda y farore voltearon hacia arriba y vieron un monstruo gigante, una mano enorme que pretendía llevarse a la princesa Zelda, intento tomarla pero cuando por fin la había tomado, no era Zelda sino Cremia

Link – ¡CREMIAAA!

Zelda - ¡SEÑORITA CREMIA!

Farore - ¡CREMIA!

Cremia - ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Ayuda Liiiiink!

Link - ¡nooooo!

Farore – no de nuevo, al menos la princesa está bien, Link la princesa podrá decirnos donde yace la espada maestra y podremos salvar a Cremia…

Link – está bien vámonos princesa

Link tomo a la princesa de la mano pero dos guerreras gerudo intentaron detenerlos, en cuanto a Saria se había quedado buscando a sus amigas

EN OTRO LUGAR EN LA FORTALEZA GERUDO

Saria – Hey amigas, donde están…. ¡Ahh! – hubo un estruendo horrible que espanto a Saria – eso no es bueno debo irme aquí no hay nadie…

Pero cuando se iba una gerudo la vio y la retuvo, se quedo en una celda pero mientras supiera donde estaban sus amigas era lo único que le importaba… se dejo capturar a propósito para luego ser llevada con las demás y poder sacarlas de donde estuviesen.

Link sabia ya del plan de Saria así que no se preocupaba de ella pero de Zelda y sobre todo Cremia si…

Pronto salieron de la fortaleza con la princesa, después de esto no podían dejarla en el castillo o podrían secuestrarla de nuevo, así que Zelda decidió ir con el joven y farore en busca de la espada maestra.

Link corría con la princesa de la mano pero ella traía tacones así que la cargo para ir más rápido, llamo a epona y subió con ella, mientras farore le hacía burla al pobre chico que tenía la cara de un tono rosa que se notaba.

Link – lo lamento princesa pero vi que se cansaba y pues me di a la tarea de llevarla cargando…

Zelda – no hay problema, ahora tenemos que ir hacia el sur del bosque pero recuerda que dicen las leyendas que si te adentras en el bosque te pierdes eso ha sido un verdadero problema…

Farore – si me permite princesa conozco a alguien que quizá podrá ayudarnos pero a cambio tendremos que jugar con él hasta atraparle…

Link – vamos que tan difícil puede ser

Farore – demasiado, una vez me perdí en el bosque pero él me ayudo, aunque no se su nombre

Zelda – bueno, además puedo hacer magia y eso tal vez nos ayude y…

En ese momento Link se desmayo sin hacer nada más que esperar a que se despertara, farore y Zelda pararon lejos de la fortaleza y descansaron en un árbol.

Link – ¿eh? ¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde estoy?

¨muy bien Link, debes ir hacia el sur y entrar en el llamado bosque perdido y la arboleda sagrada, ahí encontraras un templo, después de entrar en las ruinas del templo, deberás ir hacia la espada maestra y sacarla, hay una puerta detrás del pedestal pero no podrás verle a simple vista así que después de sacar la espada debes ir por la lente de la verdad… suerte¨

Link – ¿quién eres?

¨te lo diré cuando por fin me encuentres¨…

Link - ¿Qué? ¡no espera, esperaaaa!

Zelda – Link estas bien, Link despierta

Link se encontraba en las piernas de la doncella y farore también llamaba al joven para que se despertara, pero nada ocurrió hasta unos minutos después

Link - ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?... farore de nuevo me hablo aquella voz

Farore – y que te dijo

Link les explico todo lo que había dicho y Zelda estaba un poco rara, como decirlo tal vez comprendía pero eso no era normal… no le dio mucha importancia y siguieron su camino

Continuara…


	3. CAPITULO 2

LA PRINCESA DE LA ESPADA Y EL HEROE LEGENDARIO

CAPITULO 2 JUGANDO CON SKULLKID, LAS RELIQUIAS DEL TEMPLO Y LA ESPADA MAESTRA

Montando a epona con Zelda, se dirigieron hacia el sur donde se encontraban los bosques perdidos, la arboleda sagrada y la espada maestra.

De modo que farore conocía a aquella persona misteriosa fueron rápido asta adentrarse en el bosque y en ese momento apareció EL

- Oh tú te has vuelto a perder pero… ahora bienes con amigos… no te gustaría… jugar un rato

Farore – por ahora tenemos que hacer algo muy importante pero después de hacerlo jugaremos contigo de acuerdo, por cierto cómo te llamas

– me llamo skullkid y no estoy de acuerdo quiero jugar ahora

Farore – pero tenemos que ir hacia la arboleda sagrada y a las ruinas

Skullkid – bueno pueden jugar y descubrir cuál es la entrada y salida correcta, hoy soy generoso y no tendrán que atraparme, pero la próxima, tendrán que atraparme

Farore – está bien entonces que empiece

Corrían tras él una y otra vez, Link no soltaba a la princesa de la mano ni Zelda a él, pero skullkid era rápido aunque Zelda lo podía ver con ayuda de la magia, una vez visto la luz que traía en una especie de faro proseguían a ir hacia la luz

Skullkid – ya casi llegan una mas y ya se acabara, serán los ganadores pero no distraigan, o pueden perderse – apago la luz del faro y ahora solo podían confiar en su instinto

Zelda – Link no veo nada

Link – yo solo lo escucho eco

Farore – tengo una idea, las puertas son falsas no, entonces lanza algo y si se escucha un eco vamos por ahí

Tenía razón las demás te conducían hacia la entrada, si se escuchaba eco ahí era donde deberían ir, ya que si no se oía nada era porque esa piedra ya estaba al principio, de nuevo

Rápido entraron por la última entrada y ahí estaba la arboleda sagrada, enojado por no haber ganado, pero los felicito de todos modos y les enseño la entrada a las ruinas del templo

Skullkid – muy bien jugado, miren por ahí están las ruinas del templo. Adiós

Link – al menos nos entretuvimos con el chico

Zelda – ya es hora Link, saca la espada del pedestal y cumple tu destino

Saco la espada y de un momento a otro una ráfaga de viento salió al levantar la espada, dándole más brillo, aunque esta no se sentía tan fuerte y su forma no parecía estar completa…

¨Link debes ir por la lente de la verdad esta se encuentra en algún lugar del bosque donde las almas no descansan en paz, después ve a verme en la puerta, atrás del pedestal¨

Link – espera no te vayas por favor dime como conoces mi nombre, solo eso

¨… digamos que te conozco de muchos años, reencarnaciones de las que no recuerdas nada… gran héroe legendario¨

Zelda – Link ¿estás bien que paso?

Link - … ¿eh? ¿Que decías princesa?

Zelda – nada… volviste a escuchar la voz

Link – si dijo que debemos ir a la parte del bosque donde las almas no descansan en paz

Farore – se donde se encuentra eso

Link – ¿dónde?

Zelda y Farore – en las reliquias del gran árbol deku

Zelda – ahí debemos ir además, originalmente se ha vuelto un cementerio, donde entierran a los kokiri, sin embargo hay un nuevo árbol deku que cuida de las reliquias del anterior y hay tumbas alrededor de el

Link – como si fuera un protector del bosque, el debe saber de la lente

Farore – pues vamos no perdamos el tiempo aquí

Continuara…


	4. CAPITULO 3

LA PRINCESA DE LA ESPADA Y EL HEROE LEGENDARIO

CAPITULO 3 CEMENTERIO KOKIRI, ENCONTRANDO LA LENTE DE LA VERDAD

Una vez sacada la espada, recorrieron un camino muy largo hasta llegar al bosque kokiri, parecía que no había nadie, así era todos los kokiri estaban asustados y escondidos con el protector del bosque, el nuevo árbol deku. Exploraron un rato, había muchas cosas, escudos, nueces deku, palos deku, pequeña ropa, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Link era un tipo de cuadro. Ahí había un pictograma de lo que parecía ser Saria y un niño, un niño que se parecía a…

Farore – Link sigamos no hay nada interesante aquí

Link – pero...– La miro por última vez y se fue

Zelda noto su cara, estaba viendo una cara de confusión, tal vez el joven nunca hubiera pensado que su destino era el de ser el Héroe Legendario y héroe del tiempo, y mucho menos pensar que ya había nacido antes, en otra persona, diferentes facciones sin embargo la misma alma y destino que otros.

Zelda – te vez algo triste Link ¿qué pasa? – intento ayudarle en sus problemas

Link – no sientes raro todo esto, el ser una reencarnación y tener que salvar muchas vidas cuando ni siquiera lo pensaste, ser alguien importante en la vida y sin embargo nunca conseguir la paz completa, ¡eterno! un lucha que durara por siempre, una maldición, para mí esto es una maldición, tener que reencarnar por siempre y olvidar a la gente que aprecio, perder a la gente que amo esto no me parece bien, no es correcto, yo no debí nacer siendo el héroe legendario y tu princesa no sientes lo mismo, nacer siendo princesa es decir tu también reencarnas y pierdes a tus seres queridos, no quisieras tener la libertad de vivir siendo alguien común, o acaso no te duele… esto debió ser una equivocación de parte de las diosas, solo soy un accidente – dijo con una voz nostálgica y a la vez fríamente

Zelda – Link… aunque no quisiera ya es mi destino y debo cumplirlo, porque si no la gente que aprecio no tendrá destino en alguna otra época en la que viva, y no eres un accidente no por tu culpa pasa lo que debe de pasar, Link no hay accidentes solo lo inevitable… además yo te aprecio – eso ultimo lo dijo muy bajito

Link – princesa… usted es una buena persona – disimulando que no escucho lo que dijo en voz baja

Farore los miro con una cara que demostraba el amor entre los dos jóvenes, claro siendo el oráculo de los secretos sabia que ellos se querían desde hace mucho, pero enserio mucho tiempo. Era un secreto que sus almas guardaban.

Farore – vámonos no tenemos tiempo, el cementerio kokiri está por haya

Fueron donde se encontraba un tipo de túnel que los llevaba directo al cementerio

Una vez ahí fueron a hablar con el árbol deku, pero este estaba molesto.

Kokiris – señor se llevaron a todas las kokiri de aquí

Árbol deku – y ahora que hacemos no pueden salir del bosque

Un kokiri que no tenía miedo, sino preocupación de la partida de Saria le dijo al árbol

Kokiri – gran árbol deku tenemos que ir, Saria salió en busca de las demás y nosotros que no aremos nada

Árbol deku – pero Mido, no pueden irse de aquí es muy peligroso

Link – vengo a verte árbol deku, hemos venido para ayudar, la princesa de hyrule, farore oráculo de los secretos y yo Link la reencarnación del héroe legendario

Todos miraron al joven cuando dijo su nombre, ya que este lo conocían de mucho tiempo

Mido – L-Link dijiste L-Link eso es imposible hace ya más de dos siglos que él se fue del bosque kokiri

Link – imposible yo vengo de ordon y tengo tan solo dieciséis años… o puede ser posible que me conozcan, no exactamente a mi si no a mi reencarnación

Mido – estas bromeando te pareces mucho, solo que tu estilo de cabello es muy diferente y el era un niño

Link – entonces el pictograma de antes ese niño era el Link anterior

Mido – si fuiste a la casa de Saria

Link – ¡Saria! Ella volvió a casa

Mido – no ella no volvió… a caso tú la conociste

Link – si pero planeaba regresar con sus amigas kokiri

Zelda – espera si son inmortales ¿Por qué tienen un cementerio?

Árbol deku – princesa de hyrule, primero es un honor tenerla en los humildes bosques kokiri y segundo no hay muertos kokiri, sino es un homenaje a la gente que se ha perdido y por desgracias se convierte en parte del bosque a sí que hay esas tumbas pero no son kokiri, dentro se encuentran las pertenencias de cada persona, una vez una sheika llamada **Impaz** hace muchos años encontró el bosque kokiri, cosa que era imposible porque en un siglo cortamos comunicación con los hylian y otras razas pero ella fue capaz de encontrarnos gracias a la muy conocida Lente de la verdad, y desde entonces la gente trata de encontrarla aunque esta venga solo a ser un árbol mas. Lo que quería era morir en paz, ella era de un pueblo desolado, llamado **El Pueblo Olvidado** y desde ese día convivio con nosotros, hasta que nos dijo el por qué venía y para qué y ahora hoy, este día se cumplió el presagio de Impaz. La llegada del héroe legendario y **del tiempo**, quien por alguna otra razón necesitaba encontrar la lente de la verdad y así también devolverle el brillo y forma original a la espada que lleva en la espalda el muchacho.

Link – que la espada maestra, yo la veo normal

Farore – no link el tiene razón

Zelda – es cierto en las leyendas se dice que aunque el héroe bestia pudo darle una luz especial a la espada esta no estaba en fu forma original, completa, por así decirlo su ultima forma.

Link – entonces podrías ayudarnos y darnos la lente para poder encontrar la forma de recuperar el brillo de la espada

Árbol deku – si pero Impaz la dejo en una tumba especial, una donde debes pasar por una prueba que demostraría si eres capaz de proteger al mundo. Para probar tu coraje.

Link – de acuerdo pero protege a Zelda y farore mientras regreso por favor árbol deku

Árbol deku – seguro

Zelda – yo no estoy de acuerdo

Farore – Link necesitaras de mi ayuda y a Zelda no la podemos dejar sola con el árbol deku, podría venir ganon y llevársela

Zelda – ella tiene razón Link

Link – pero Zelda… si te pasa algo… yo jamás me lo perdonaría

Zelda – Link confió en ti y también puedo cuidarme sola

Link – pero Zelda será muy peligroso – replico el joven –… bueno está bien pero usa tu magia si no puedo ir en tu ayuda

Zelda – de acuerdo Link

Farore – podemos continuar alguien nos espera en la arboleda sagrada Link, Zelda debemos recorrer un camino largo

Link y Zelda – ¡sí!

Entraron a la tumba de Impaz y se veía más grande de lo que parecía ser

Link – me pregunto que habrá querido decir aquella voz con ¨debes ir a algún lugar del bosque donde las almas no descansan en paz¨ no lo entiendo

Zelda – tal vez lo veremos más adelante

Farore – está bien pero ahora solo debemos avanzar

Link – entonces abramos la puerta

Farore – Zelda sabes algo sobre como abrir la puerta

Zelda – aquí dice algo en hylian antiguo, permíteme yo sé leer esto – lo observo detalladamente y empezó a traducirlo – aquí dice tocad la canción que aquí aparece y la puerta se abrirá hacia tu destino

Link – pero no tengo con que tocar

Farore – ni yo y tu Zelda

Zelda – no pero hay un instrumento que puedes utilizar en cualquier parte

Link – ¿cuál es?

Zelda – fácil, es la voz

Link – pero cantar yo – estaba apenado – bueno tal vez pueda aunque yo no lo sé está bien lo intentare

Link comenzó a afinar su voz y leer las notas para poder interpretar bien el sonido

Link – bueno aquí vamos Si re la, si re la, si re la sol re

Zelda se quedo impresionada, pues la voz del joven era hermosa y esa canción, era, era la nana de Zelda, aquella canción que Impa interpretaba para ella cuando era tan solo una niña

Zelda – esa canción es la nana que Impa interpretaba para mí cuando era una niña

Link – Zelda estas preocupada por Impa

Zelda – solo un poco

Link – acabemos con esto para que regreses con ella

Zelda – si

Farore y Zelda temblaban del miedo pero eso no las detenía de su objetivo, acabar con todo eso y dar a hyrule la paz completa.

Entraron en la tumba de Impaz y farore tenía una cuestión que quería discutir con la princesa

Farore – oye princesa, porque Impa e Impaz a pesar de ser sheika tienen nombres parecidos

Zelda – no lo sé, se lo preguntare a Impa cuando regresemos

Link – esto es horrible – pero en una esquina había algo parado, una persona ¿tal vez? Y link al ver eso se sorprendió en intento hablar con la dicha persona – disculpe que hace aquí

Y cuando miro a eso, corrió pero de inmediato empezó a hacer un sonido paralizador y empezaron a salir más de ellos

Link – no, no pedo moverme – broto una gota de sudor de su cara

Zelda – Link estoy igual – se puso nerviosa

Farore – yo puedo moverme – dijo despreocupada del peligro que corrían la princesa y Link

Link – entonces ayúdanos farore no te quedes parada así como si nada – dijo molesto

Farore – pero como, no sé como

Link – toma la espada y golpéales

Zelda – link eso no se va a poder, es imposible que otro que no seas tú tome la espada

Farore – en teoría es posible princesa, si mi alma no tiene pecado o no tiene maldad es posible

Zelda – entonces hazlo farore – dijo desesperada

Farore tomo la espada de Link y la pudo sacar, pero era pesada. Comenzó a atacar a los muertos vivientes (re-dead o re-muerto) y estos gritaban más pero a farore no le hacía efecto.

Después de golpear a varios que se acercaban dejaron de hacer sonidos, puso sus manos con la espada en las manos de Link y como ya no gritaban Link tomo a la princesa de la mano y corrió a toda velocidad

Link – no debemos bajar la guardia ante esas cosas, o podrían salir heridas, por eso les dije que se quedaran

Farore – pero Link y si se llevaban a la princesa ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

Zelda – bueno debemos continuar, después discutimos esto

Link – miren es como un laberinto no hay que separarnos – farore se hizo pequeña y se metió a la alforja de Link mientras que Zelda y Link se tomaron de la mano para avanzar

Zelda – cuidado Link siento que aquí hay almas que no están en paz

Link – y que nos pueden hacer, ya están muertos

Zelda – ese es el motivo, no los vemos, pero ellos pueden hacer que la realidad cambie para nuestros ojos

Link trago saliva y se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor, que se había vuelto un camino normal y el laberinto se había esfumado – mira es una salida

Zelda jalo su brazo para advertirle que era una trampa, y para demostrarlo tomo una roca y la lanzo. Esta atravesó el suelo y Link miro hacia abajo que resultaba ser un vacio

Zelda – para eso se necesita la lente de la verdad, ver lo que es realidad y no un trampa

Link – ya lo vi, como es que esa señora pudo esconder esto en este lugar tan peligroso y más aun sin tenerla en este momento y con usted majestad

Zelda – no preocupes, confía en tus instintos y atraviésalo con cuidado

Link – de acuerdo – _vamos link tu puedes es una simple habitación como cualquier otra, ya se lanzare piedras y donde se queden puede ser que ahí ser el camino_

Zelda – estas bien Link, ¿tienes un plan?

Link – si uno, Zelda hay que recoger algunas piedras y aventarlas por el camino hacia donde debemos ir

Zelda – buena idea Link

Link – entonces hay que recoger algunas

Recogieron muchas piedritas tiradas en el suelo y en ese momento comenzaron a aventarlas, Link era muy inteligente, tenía razón, pensó por un momento por que había unas piedras tiradas en el suelo tan sospechosamente y en una pila de rocas, era muy extraño y ese fue un buen plan. Por fin habían conseguido pasar por el camino formado por piedras y así cruzaron hasta el otro extremo del lugar. Farore se había dormido, ella hubiera podido tal vez cruzar hasta el otro extremo

Link – mira Zelda ahí está el cofre de la lente

Zelda – espera Link puede ser una trampa

Link – tienes razón tienes otra piedra

Zelda – si aquí est… - quedo estática por un momento al parecer había algo detrás de Link que la espanto – LINK CUIDADO

Link miro atrás y había algo tan horrible que solo corrieron por sus vidas en ese momento

Link – Zelda detrás de mí

Zelda – si – obedeció al joven y se coloco detrás de el

Farore seguía dormida – zzz – ella sabía lo que era eso y como derrotarlo

Link – FARORE DESPIERTA – llamo link al oráculo

Farore – ¿qué?, ¿Qué? a si, si ya voy – bostezo y abrió la alforja de Link mientras veía a la cosa horrible que venía tras ello

Farore – mmm… tenía mucho tiempo sin ver uno de estos

Link – como se mata, dilo ahora farore

Farore – Pues solo debes atacarle con la espada, pero cuidado si te atrapa podría tal vez y no digo que sea así, comerte

Link – lo entiendo – comenzó a atacar a esa cosa y mientras lo hacía, salía de un lugar y así sucesivamente cuando lo atacaba, hasta que este fue derrotado y el camino estaba libre para el cofre.

Zelda – Link mira, es posible que usted sea… – miro a otro espectro pero este parecía tener luz y cuando la miro supo que era ella

Impaz – Joven hylian que gusto verte de nuevo, debes ir hacia la arboleda sagrada y encontrarte con tu destino marcado por las diosas

Link – espera ¿ya me habías conocido antes Impaz? – Link la miro con nostalgia – ¿por cuánto has esperado mi llegada?

Impaz – eso no importa joven, ahora debes reunirte con ella, la persona que ayudara a devolver su forma original a la espada

Link – Espera podre verte de nuevo Impaz deseo aclarar todo, saber quien soy en realidad y para que existo, tanto mi alma como esta reencarnación

Impaz – claro que si, cuando tu mente esta confundida podrás verme afuera de mi tumba, con la lente de la verdad, entendido no te desesperes muchacho, pronto podrás aclarar tu mente con la persona que te espera en las ruinas templo del tiempo – se despidió y desapareció

Link – hasta entonces – dijo tristemente

Farore – prueba ver con la lente Link debe haber otro camino por donde salir.

Link probó y si había una salida la final que los llevaría arriba y así podía seguir su camino

Link – ¡wow! Esta cosa es excelente puedo ver muchas cosas, mira ahí hay un cofre – lo abrió y contenía 20 rupias, que no le venían mal.

Volvieron hasta los bosques perdidos con la lente era mucho más fácil ir hasta el templo, revelaba el camino correcto y así no te perdías. Skullkid miraba que esta vez no se perdieron y por desgracia, para él, no jugó con ellos.

Link – Por fin ya hemos llegado, vamos a ver la dichosa puerta escondida – Miro más que una simple puerta, había muchas cosas, entre ellos un camino donde había una pequeña trampa antes de llegar a la puerta.

Zelda – ¿qué estás viendo Link?

Link – el suelo, hay trampas y una en especial antes de llegar a la puerta.

Farore – apresúrate, el suspenso me mata – río nerviosa

Link llego hasta la puerta, trago saliva y la abrió donde por fin se encontraría con su destino…

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. CAPITULO 4

LA PRINCESA DE LA ESPADA Y EL HEROE LEGENDARIO

Capitulo 4 ERINN LA RPINCESA DE LA ESPADA Y LINK EL HEROE LEGENDARIO

Link abrió la puerta detrás del pedestal y solo se hallaba una cámara, donde no había absolutamente nadie, pero de un momento a otro una risa malvada se podía oír en el mismo cuarto

- Sabia que vendrías héroe, sabría que esa voz de ¨la chica no la olvidarías¨ y menos si tu y esta chica compartían un vinculo muy especial en la antigüedad

– ¿que? ¿Quién eres? – estaba paranoico con lo dicho

- Yo soy el gran Grahim y eh reencarnado y ahora puedo ver que tu espada ha vuelto a perder su forma original, veo que la bendición de la diosa ha desaparecido

– Tú que sabes – dijo enojado

– lo suficiente mocoso, yo si puedo recordar lo que me hiciste

– Yo, yo que te hice loco – pero cayó en segundos, tal vez su reencarnación pasada hizo algo en contra de él y por eso estaba furioso, pero la chica de quien hablaba

– por el momento no puedo presentarme de frente mocoso, tienes suerte aunque explora más y te darás cuenta de lo que hiciste, o de lo que no recuerdas – río como loco

– De que habla – miro el confundido joven a toda la habitación donde estaba

– quizá debamos explorar, por algo nos trajo aquí, tal vez alguien esté en peligro

– Si – decían Link y farore

Miraron toda la habitación pero no encontraban nada y pasaron a la siguiente habitación, el primero en entrar fue Link que sin más corrió hasta donde se encontraba una cama, y en ella parecía estar un joven de tez blanca, facciones finas, labios muy rosados, cabello rubio y claro, lo que parecía una corona muy antigua, portaba un vestido color azul rey y blanco con azul celeste, un moño del tono azul celeste y listones por todo el vestido del mismo color, en el centro de vestido encajes azules rey y lo demás blanco, con un escote poco atrevido y traía consigo una espada en sus manos, esta espada era toda blanca con plateado y tenía un grabado en hylian antiguo.

– Es, es preciosa – de nuevo a poner una cara sorprendida por la belleza de esta

– espera déjame ver… es bellísima – dijo con la cara sorprendida la princesa castaña

– mire princesa que dice ahí – decía farore

– la espada de la unión

– Que se supone que significa eso – decía de nueva cuenta farore

– No lo sé – pronto se dio cuenta de que además de estar sola y aparentemente fallecida respiraba y esto le sorprendió a la princesa

– oye ella esta ¿¡viva!? – miro a la joven que no despertó ni con el grito de Link

– Tal vez debas, tú sabes Link lo que todo caballero hace,…besar a la princesa – decía farore en un tono burlón

– ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué yo?

– espera tal vez tenga razón mira sigue respirando, leí en un libro de la biblioteca real sobre hechizos y había una situación similar, esa es la mejor solución, pero no sé si resulte, vamos inténtalo

– Todo por mi destino – miro a la joven doncella y tal vez no se arrepentiría de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer – bueno aquí voy

Todo paso rápido o tal vez no, se quedo así por varios segundos más bien por muchos hasta que resulto, la joven despertó y aun así seguía sin despegar los labios, ambos. Ella lo abrazo del cuello como si lo conociera de toda la vida y en cuanto eso sucedió Link muy apenado se alejo de la joven y esta le sonreía a la vez. Ahora había abierto sus ojos que eran un tono azul profundo, como el cielo de la noche pero con unos tonos claros de azul.

– Link al fin me despertaste como me habías prometido, mi dulce héroe espero que tu siendo mi prometido, casarte con migo y vivir muy felices – decía La chica

– ¿qué? Yo prometí eso tú y yo prometidos – decía un apenado y muy, pero muy confundido Link

– Sí, tú me dijiste que cuando despertara de este pequeño sueño serias mi rey y yo tú reina – pero en eso la chica se da cuenta de que su amado no vino sola – quiénes son tus amigas – no parecía feliz

– oye yo apenas te conozco no sé quién eres y tampoco sé que promesas te hizo pero yo no soy el

– no bromes así Link soy tu querida Erinn o acaso ¿me pones esas excusas por qué no me amas? – dijo triste la chica

– Yo te lo demostrare – tomo a la chica del brazo y la saco fuera de la habitación secreta – mira, lo vez estas son las ruinas del templo del tiempo

Erinn miro con tristeza su pobre templo y comenzó a sollozar en el suelo

– no como paso todo Link tú me prometiste cuidar de este templo y volver por mí cuando acabaras contra el mal, tú lo prometiste, también prometiste que no morirías por mi causa – lloro en el pecho de Link, sabiendo lo que tal vez paso, si también sabiendo que él no recuerda nada

– lamento no ser yo ese Link que te prometió tal cosa

– pero si eres exactamente igual sin embargo no encuentro ese cariño que solías darme, cuando me abrazabas, tal vez deje pasar mucho tiempo

– lo lamento – decía un triste Link

– no yo tuve la culpa por no haber ido con el

– Erinn yo no soy el pero… - tomo a la joven de su cabeza y la abrazo

Erinn se puso notoriamente roja, pero el calor del joven era agradable para ella, tanto que en un instante, Link también empezaba a sentir el calor de ella.

– E-Erinn, ehm… ya puedes soltarme.- decía el muchacho mientras con un dedo se tocaba la mejilla

– pero Link… necesito más de tu calor

Después de un rato el joven se dispuso a preguntar:

-¿te sientes mejor Erinn? – lo dijo dulcemente. Erinn volvió a sentir el cariño del viejo Link que estaba dentro del joven y sus recuerdos muy dentro pero olvidado. Aun así ese amor entre los dos no cambiaria nunca porque siendo este amor tan fuerte en su tiempo jamás se rompería el juramento que se habían hecho los dos – Link se sintió mal al ver a la joven tan triste y llorando por algo que él había hecho en su vida anterior – _pobre chica todo es mi culpa yo y mis promesas que no cumplo – _pensó Link culpándose por dentro

-y como se llaman tus amigas

-ella es Zelda princesa de hyrule y ella es farore, oráculo de los secretos

-¿hyrule? - pregunto extrañada jamás había oído de esa tierra

-pri-princesa – lo decía en un tono un poco disgustado, ya que en la antigüedad, una princesa de este mismo reino (N/A: oviamente el reino tenía otro nombre que más adelante veremos, pero aun así era como un hyrule antiguo) pero muy diferente a Zelda trato de quitarle el amor de Link

-¿qué hay de malo en eso Erinn? – preguntaba extrañado de su reacción

-nada es solo que…- se detuvo por un momento a pensar – nada solo me recordó algunas cosas

- oh bueno – pero antes de darse cuenta su dilema había llegado a alargarse y olvidar el tema importante

- Link… por que la espada maestra esta de esa forma – pregunto como si la chica supiera de las fases de esta espada, que así era

-por cierto Erinn no te has presentado cordialmente con nosotros, podrás hacerlo no sé quién eres, tal vez podrías hacerme recordad algunas cosas sobre ti

Erinn sonrió, era verdad que a través de palabras clave podrías recordar cosas que no recordabas.

-bueno primero perdonen mi falta de modales, mi nombre es Erinn princesa de la espada, soy quien fue mandada ya hace dos reencarnaciones para mi, en crear al espíritu dentro de la espada destructora del mal, la espada maestra, quien por nombre lleva fi, pero…- cayó por un momento sus palabras, esta vez lo decía con mas tristeza – creo que fi ya no volverá jamás o eso fue lo que soñé

– ¿fi? – a Link le sonaba el nombre de algún lugar.

-si fi, hace mucho la diosa Hylian me encomendó esa tarea, buscar un guía para el héroe que algún día tendría la lucha con el heraldo de la muerte, aunque el ultimo héroe antes de su segunda reencarnación no se cómo, pero fue quien transformo a la espada en la primera fase, lo cual me resulto increíble, fue por esta razón que la diosa no me permitió arreglarla, pensó que esto podría ser una clase de prueba para el héroe y así podría reconocerle el coraje al volver a blindar la espada para dejarla en su última fase y con una bendición de la reencarnación de la diosa, se volvería mas fuerte aun. Así que fi, solo sería la guía del joven para encontrar las tres llamas sagradas con las que en un principio la había forjado ya.

-wow, entonces si ya la había forjado una vez, como se volvió a su penúltima fase

-fácil – decía encantada de explicar – puesto que ya has estado en muchas batallas, piensas que no tienes voluntad para continuar con esta lucha eterna, es por eso que tu al nacer nueva mente no debes recordar mas, o si no tu siendo el único heredero de la espada maestra, esta dejara de reconocerte ya que has perdido el poder en ti y la confianza. Entiendes, si tú pierdes fuerza, coraje, voluntad para continuar, tu espada también lo hace. Ahora te das cuenta, la ultima vez la espada estaba en perfectas condiciones inclusive varias épocas antes de ti, el héroe del tiempo, héroe bestia y tú has hecho perder el poder a la espada por no tener la voluntad.

-pero eso es imposible, con mucha inteligencia Link encontró la lente de la verdad y me salvo de un horrible monstruo

-pero princesa, eso no es suficiente o que Link dime ¿has estado conforme con tu destino?

Link solo miro hacia abajo y con este gesto estaría directamente diciendo un No

-eso pensé – decía la otra princesa de cabellos rubios

-Link…- Zelda solo miro a Link que se arrepentía de no poder ser un buen héroe y miraba con desprecio a Erinn quien solo decía la verdad

- Erinn te eh decepcionado una vez, esta vez no lo hare – link parecía hablar más serio de lo común, tenía la voz ligeramente más grave de lo normal y a Erinn le parecía familiar esa voz

-¿Link? Eres el Link de mi época ¿verdad? – pregunto nostálgica

-si mi dulce princesa, te eh extrañado mucho – decía en un tono dulce, a simple vista parecía no ser el Link que farore y Zelda habían conocido

- Link porque me dejaste sola – comenzó a llorar la princesa, y aun así se veía tan hermosa

-aun llorando te vez bellísima, como te recuerdo, perdona si no te desperté es porque mi último intento de destruir a ganondorf fue logrado con éxito pero a sus seguidores, fallo y tuve que sellar la cámara secreta del templo para que no fueses lastimada, recuerda que si te atrapaba podría haber conseguido la mitad de la trifuerza del coraje que se encuentra en tu espada – Erinn empezó a recordar cosas que no recordaba, esa era la razón del por qué la Link no sentía tanta confianza en sí, le faltaba su coraje, la otra mitad de su esencia del coraje que estaba dentro de la espada

-Link… quédate con migo siempre… tu me has recordado momentos tan felices

-Lo siento Erinn mí tiempo como héroe ha acabado y es el turno del chico

-Link… yo… siempre te amare…- decía despidiéndose del joven con llanto

-yo también…- este le planta un beso en la frente

Zelda miro a Erinn quien siguió llorando en el joven, llenándolo completamente de lágrimas y tristeza

-eh… Erinn ¿por qué lloras?

-por que… te amo

-Link volviste en tu héroe antiguo hablaste con Erinn sobre tu coraje y de un momento a otro volviste al Link normal ósea tu, héroe del actual hyrule ¿entiendes? – le explicaba Zelda mientras Erinn secaba sus lagrimas

-bueno ahora tenesmos que devolverle la esencia a tu espada, esta vez no lo harás con las tres llamas espirituales si no con el llanto de los tres oráculos sagrados, tenemos uno presente así que faltan dos.- dijo más calmada Erinn

-¿llanto de los oráculos sagrados? – se preguntaba farore

-si, tu tendrás que dejar caer una lagrima sobre la espada, sabes ¿por qué? – Pregunto Erinn

-no lo sé – se puso su mano en la cabeza y confundida seguía sin palabras

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
